


Is That Good?

by Iam_Pluto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Changbin, Changbin is kind, Dom/Top Yang Jeongin, First Time Sex, Hand Jobs, Jeongin felt bad, M/M, Masturbation, sub changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: Jeongin began to masturbate more often by imagining Changbin as his object. Feeling tired because he keep having dreams of making love with Changbin. Eventually he admits his mistake, and Changbin makes his erotic dream come true.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Is That Good?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English or mistake grammar. Because English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
A sigh held in his throat as his right hand worked hard down on his cock, occasionally cursing a little when it felt his abdominal muscles began to tighten and the long object that was always proud of in each of the chats was full of confidence.

It was still early, even the roosters had not yet reverberated, but the sweat had poured heavily on the temples and certain other parts.

" _Fuck_ , Changbin!"

  


Of course, the owner of the name who unluckily entered the world of his dreams, sighed his name in a high tone that spoiled his ears when the sweet spot was pounded hard. The scratches on his white skin felt so real when the warm liquid awaited his arrival finally came out.

"Shit, _fuck_! Huuhh .."

  


Jeongin opened his eyes, took a deep breath with relief and resentment. Relieved because he finally reached the coveted climax, upset because the fact is now he is only satisfied with his own hands. Not the same warm hole as in his dream.

After cleaning himself using a tissue and not forgetting the bathroom floor, Jeongin came out calmly as if nothing had happened. Looking left and right, making sure that his dorm mates didn't wake up yet.

He returned to the bedroom, after working hard in the morning made his eyes weigh. But when the body had just been laid down on the bed, his eyes were fixed on someone who was now wrapped in a blanket on another bed. Breathing regularly in his sleep. Jeongin exhaled slowly again.

That person was Changbin, who had been the object of his sexual fantasy. What he called his name out loud when pinning white while imagining what if the tiny lips that are now pursing it suck his dick-- _no_.

Jeongin shook his head, dismissing all the shadows that began to show scenes exactly like in his dreams. He did not want to end masturbating twice this morning. Impossible.

_Damn it_ , he thought.

Either that was meant was Changbin or even himself.

  


  
🐺

  
This time in another situation, Jeongin was trapped in a dilemma. Where he was given a free spectacle of Changbin's plump ass who was actually not so familiar because the training pants he was wearing were moving sweetly close to him.

He is now resting after hours of dancing until his body feels crushed, as well as with other colleagues. While Changbin continued to do the exercises because there were some movements that he still had to learn. With Minho and Hyunjin monitoring Changbin, the older boy continued to dance in earnest.

Jeonginn cursed himself, who was easily aroused just because of Changbin. More precisely, Changbin's ass. And now the confusion, should continue to sit there with an dick that is increasingly tense or go to the toilet to release the tightness.  _God damn it!_

He imagined how good it would be if the plump ass was around him, blushing from the slap he gave, trembling when it collided with his pelvis.

Ah, this didn't work.

He returned to fantasize hot about one of the people who consider him the most innocent younger brother among them, but not.That assumption is entirely wrong. Jeongin is no longer an innocent child, at least in terms of imagining intimate scenes between him and Changbin of course, who knows where it started when.

"Jeong, do you want to accompany me?"

He was shocked when his name was called out loud followed by the appearance of someone who was originally running around in the mind tirelessly. Changbin was now seated beside him, with a face full of sweat and chest pumping from exhaustion.

"Eh - what?" Jeongin straightened up with difficulty.

How not, Changbin with a sweat that looks so exciting. He could imagine what it was like when the tan skin he was suctioning, felt the salty sweat when Changbin was moving up and down on him. Shouting his name out loud, not forgetting the delicious whining when his hard cock tore a warm hole and hit his prostate.

He driving Jeongin crazy.

"Jeong, what's wrong with you?"

Again he gasped as Changbin's warm hand touched his thigh, the object that had been carefully guarded under the jacket so that it was not discovered was uncomfortable moving. Increasingly growing every second.

Changbin who didn't understand why Jeongin became more quiet and seemed to be holding back something, because now his pale face was brightly worried. He draws closer to his younger brother.

"Are you sick?"

Jeongin brushed his hand away, then moved slightly away from Changbin while looking away. This made the older youth worried that Jeongin's behavior was completely uncharacteristic.

"It's okay, I'm going to the toilet."

And from there Jeongin rose from his seat, with both hands still covering his clothed dick, he ran out of the practice room. Before he was caught off course.

" _Damn_!"

Jeongin passed his white back in his agency's toilet while imagining having sex with Changbin. Again and again.

Meanwhile Changbin who did not know anything was nervous, afraid that Jeongin would be hurt or sick.

  


  


🐺

  


  


Seeing Jeongin's strange behavior all day made Changbin really worried, trying to approach his younger brother to ask what really frustrated the young man, but ended up with Jeongin who always tried to avoid himself as if he was reluctant to meet.

"Do you know what's wrong with Jeongin?" he asked while waiting for his turn to take a shower with Seungmin.

Seungmin who was playing the Kartrider game slightly turned his head to Changbin's question. His forehead frowned slightly before answering.

"Jeongin? He is fine."

Changbin let out a frustrated sigh, leaning his head on Seungmin's shoulder, his lips pursed.

"Looks like he's mad at me, he has been avoiding me all day. I invited to talk and instead ran away. Even though we were fine yesterday."

Seungmin chuckled softly, leaning his head on Changbin's head.

"There's no way he was mad at you, He asked you when you went out with Chan."

Changbin straightened up to hear Seungmin's words with wide eyes, which of course made the young boy surprised and lost the game. Seungmin chuckled annoyed, wanted to be angry at Changbin but failed when he saw the light in the boy's eyes.

  


"Seriously?!" Changbin asked half screaming.

Seungmin put his phone on the table, then looked at Changbin fully. Actually he knew what the reason Jeongin was avoiding Changbin, fully knew because the boy who was just past his legal age was telling himself voluntarily.

"Yes."

  


" _Tsk_ , but why did he run when I was close. I don't think I made anything wrong," he sighed as he held his arms crossed. Seungmin chuckled again, imagining how Changbin would react when he knew the real reason.

"Do you want to know why Jeongin has a strange attitude to you?"

Without asking Changbin, he certainly wanted to, he who was frantically because of Jeongin's attitude was really frustrated.

"Yes, I want to--"

Changbin didn't continue his sentence because right then and there Jeongin came out of the bathroom, with a loose black tank top and shorts over the knee that made the man's thighs free. His hair was still wet and a small towel was perched on it.

Jeongin stared at him for a few moments, but the next second the younger boys instead turned away and then walked away as if Changbin was not there. Enter their bedroom, and close it. Changbin sighed again, returning to Seungmin who also looked at Jeongin's behavior with a faint smile.

"Why don't you just ask now? Since he's not sleeping yet, Hyunjin can sleep in my room with Jisung.

Seungmin's suggestion was right, too, then without feeling suspicious he rose from his seat. Following the dandy's advice to approach Jeongin. And with Changbin's passing, Seungmin immediately ran to his room where everyone besides Jeongin and Changbin, of course, were gathered waiting for the news he brought.

"Prepare the camera."

  


Only with that, the rest of his colleagues clapped softly while shouting enthusiastically in silence. Tonight they can watch the heat for free and exclusively.

  


🐺

  


Jeongin sighed softly, ruining his hair that was still wet without interest while sitting on his bed. He felt real guilt, especially when looking at Changbin had made him even more guilty.

Avoiding Changbin for a while might be the best way, so that the hormones don't go crazy. Even though when he was bathing, he still had to masturbate by imagining Changbin's face, again.

_Ceklek_!

  


The sound of the doorknob turned Jeongin in a hurry to lower his body pretending to be asleep, and his heart immediately beat irregularly as Changbin's soft voice filled the room.

"Jeong, are you sleeping?"

Jeongin heard footsteps approaching his bed, which of course made the young man swear in his heart. He tried to continue to pretend to be asleep.

"Have you slept?"

Can Jeongin hear how gloomy the sound came from Changbin's lips, it seemed disappointed and Jeongin was made even more guilty.

"Ah, sorry if disturbed," Changbin said sadly. Decided to leave there before waking up the sleeping Jeongin.

  


"Ah, shit!"

  


Jeongin suddenly woke up from his sleep then pulled Changbin's hand who was about to walk away, putting his second body on the bed of a younger one, Jeongin sighed before putting his hand on Changbin's waist tightly while closing his eyes.

Changbin froze from the sudden and unexpected action, blinking several times to digest what had just happened.

For the next few minutes, silence enveloped. Only the roar of regular breathing from Changbin and Jeongin was heard in the room, before Jeongin tightened his arms around Changbin's waist. Make a younger back pressing against his chest. Changbin can feel Jeongin's breath tickle the top of his head.

"Are you mad at me?" Changbin asked quietly, after being sure that Jeongin hadn't slept as he had expected.

"No, why am I angry," he answered as calmly as possible. Even though the heart feels like it's about to jump out.

"You should be the one who is angry with me," continued Jeongin who made Changbin frown confused.

He moved to turn his body towards Jeongin, so he could look at younger boy. But Jeongin's embrace was too tight, so he was not allowed to move.

"Why me instead?"

Jeongin took another breath, then exhaled long before answering Changbin's question honestly. No longer care about how Changbin will react to his sinful actions. At least he didn't need to feel stuffy because he was haunted by the shadow of Changbin who made him tense all the time.

"Because I've made you the object of sex fantasy. I dream of having sex with you, and always say your name every time I jerked off myself."

Oh, Changbin did not expect that reason. His body froze again, and Jeongin's arms loosened at the waist. Jeongin moved slightly away, distancing himself and Changbin. The young man stretched out his body, making his right arm a pillow.

"J-jeong--"

"Yeah, I know I'm a jerk, you're free to get angry. Sorry, but I can't control myself," Jeongin banned Changbin.

Completely ready if only his brother was angry and punched in the face, Jeongin is ready.

"I'm not angry, I'm just surprised that you have a thought like that to me. No need to ask, fantasy is so normal." Changbin spoke softly, didn't sound the slightest disgust or upset and that at least made Jeongin feel a little relieved.

"It's the only thing that makes me sad, why aren't you honest? In fact, avoiding me, I don't know. I freaked out because I was afraid that you were hurt by my treatment to you unconsciously. If you say, I can help," Changbin glanced at Jeongin a little, who was still at home looking at the ceiling of his second room.

"If I'm honest, what do you want to help?" Jeongin turned his head towards Changbin, waiting for an older answer.

"What, maybe jerking you off?"

Now Jeongin's turn was frozen, his throat seemed to dry after hearing what Changbin had said.

"No need to joke," Jeongin looked away. Don't want to take heart what Changbin told him. But all that did not last long, when he felt something touching the low middle part of his body, Jeongin glanced at his eyes.

"I'm serious," Changbin said in a low voice in a whisper.

His right hand rubbed the genitals that were still covered by the pants slowly, making Jeongin's breath almost cut off. With that Changbin smiled faintly, feeling satisfied. Then slipped into the pants Jeongin was wearing, resulting in a strong moan escaped the young man's thin lips as Changbin's warm palm touched the shaft of his cock.

Grasping the stick full, then moving his hand up and down slowly but surely, making a heavy sigh escaped Jeongin's lips. Made dizzy because sensitive parts have been controlled by other people, whom he had been dreaming of.

Changbin's hand stimulated his frenulum, until the foreskin which originally covered the base of the testicles disappeared along with a dick that grew bigger and harder.Jeongin was made crazy, his lips bitten so that he no longer let out a sigh, but Changbin's hand was too delicious. Too intoxicating to hold.

Not only Jeongin, Changbin moved restlessly with a thin groan that escaped from his small lips while massaging Jeongin's dick regularly. Biting his lip holding the sensation of the tense rod getting bigger in his hand, Changbin was also stiffened down there.

  


" _Ahh_ , Bin."

Changbin groaned at the mention of his name by the younger, his hands still moving to stimulate the testicles which were getting longer than before. Which was quite slippery because Jeongin's precum fluid began to wet his hands. Changbin flanking his own cock with both thighs, moving frustratedly looking for pleasure while satisfying Jeongin. His sighs rose.

"Jeong, _please_ ," Changbin whined in exasperation. The request went straight to Jeongin's ear, who immediately gulped to hear an older groan.

Jeongin leaned closer to Changbin, pulling the elder chin to land a kiss. Changbin sighed again as Jeongin's thin lips took a strong sip, pursing it as if there were no tomorrow. His body trembled at the sensation he felt, Changbin became even more sensitive as Jeongin's tongue gently swept his ripe.

Then his hand then moved down, stopping at Changbin's ass which was still covered by the cloth. He squeezed it softly before pulling the sweatpants that Changbin was wearing down. Showing plump butt that he had been dreaming of. Jeongin let go of both fondling, staring at the two soft chunks.

"Let me open you up," Jeongin whispered in a deep voice in Changbin's ear, then licked the earlobe and bit it until a moan escaped from Seo's lips.

Changbin hurriedly removed the sweatpants he was wearing completely, until now the waist down was no longer covered by a string. Jeongin slapped his ass hard enough, Changbin whined.

"Jeong, hurry up."

Jeongin muttered before pointing his finger at Changbin's mouth to be smeared, they didn't have any lubricant and to find even Jeongin was already very tense. Using Changbin's saliva would not hurt, anyway his brother looked so sexy when sucking four Jeongin fingers with difficulty because of her small lips.

Enough, Jeongin pointed his middle finger at the entrance to Changbin's ass hole, slowly inserting his finger into the warm, tight rim. Changbin groaned strongly.

"Relax, babe. This isn't the first time for you."

Jeongin knew that Changbin often fucking around with his other dormmates, before he was legal. Changbin let out a frustrated sigh as Jeongin started to move his hand inside his butt into penetration.

" _Again_."

Jeongin grinned, following Changbin's wish by inserting his index finger too. Changbin sighed again, even having moved his hips to satisfy himself on Jeongin's long fingers.

His hands did not stay still, Changbin sorted his own dick in search of more pleasure while Jeongin's fingers loosened his fully wet hole. The room was filled with a foul smell of sex.

"Jeong, I can't stand it. Enter quickly, _ahh_ .."

"Such a whore. Begging for me babe, how much do you need my dick," he said quietly right in Changbin's ear. Jeongin licked Changbin's inner ear, making the older moan again frustrated.

"Don't tease me, just put inside already and fuck me senseless. Just like your fantasy Jeong, please fuck me hard."

Jeongin chuckled, kissed Changbin on the cheek while pull out of his fingers from the warm hole.

"Cute," he muttered.

Jeongin took off the pants he was wearing, kicking them carelessly. Don't care about anything other than immediately fucking Changbin's wet hole. Jeongin spit on his hand, then smeared his big hard cock with the spit before rubbing the tip to the entrance of Changbin's ass hole.

He growled deeply, while Changbin gave a frustrated squealing. His hands could not stand still, heaving his own hair or Jeongin's bed sheets intending to channel a delicious pleasure.

"You're ready right?"

"Hurry."

  


Jeongin began to push his pelvis, inserting the tip of his hard cock slowly because he did not want to hurt Changbin even though penetration was felt to be sufficient. Himself and Changbin groaned in unison, in contrast to Jeongin who sighed due to Changbin's warmth and tightness gripping his dick, Changbin groaned as he grimaced because the long and large dick seemed to tear his body.

"Relax, Bin."

Jeongin pushed slowly again, until finally the tense rod fully sank into Changbin's ass, who was still trying to adjust to the presence of the foreign object.

Jeongin tried to make Changbin calm, by giving a kiss to Changbin's neck and then sucking on it so that the pain was diverted. Though Changbin had often had sex with others, but why did it taste like this the first time. Changbin is still too strict and it makes Jeongin lovelorn.

"Move, Jeong. _Please, please, please_ ," pleaded Changbin in frustration.

Get a green light, the Jeongin is wide. His hands were placed around Changbin's waist, then he started to move his hip slowly. Then the rhythm of his hip movements became more regular, which was decorated with a sigh of pleasure that escaped Changbin's lips nonstop.

" _Fuck_ , you're so tight, Bin. _Ahh!_ "

The rhythm is getting faster, Jeongin pounding on Changbin's prostate continuously until it meets the real pleasure point, Changbin whimper in a high tone. His head moved frustrated, unable to adjust to endless favors.

" _Ahh_ .."

"Right there, _hmm_?"

"Yes, fuck! Jeong, I'm gonna cum please~. Need it!"

Changbin whimpered as Jeongin pushed increasingly intense and strong. The sound of collision between the skin was increasingly loud, echoing in the room of the room that witnessed the hot scene.

His moans increasingly became when Changbin felt his stomach being tight, even his testicles were getting ready to pass the cums.

" _Fuck, fuck_ , Jeong! I'm close - _ahh.._."

" _Fuckk_ !!"

Changbin spewed the warm, thick, white liquid into Jeongin's bed with a long moan, his neutrals fade because of incomparable pleasure. Especially at the same time, Jeongin passed his sperm in his ass hole. Fill the hole with its warm search until Changbin can feel some spilling out over his thigh. It feels absurdly delicious.

Both Changbin and Jeongin breathe heavily, enjoying their orgasms for a while before finally Jeongin moves first to kiss the older lips gently, lovingly.

"Is that good?"

Changbin asked right when the emotional kiss was released, Jeongin rubbed his face slowly and softly.

"More than I can imagine," he answered softly, then landed another kiss on the top of Changbin's head, then on the neck of the older one.

"Thanks," he continued. Changbin muttered with a murmur, pulling Jeongin's hand back around his waist.

Jeongin pulled the blanket under his feet, covered both of his half-naked bodies with the object, while holding Changbin tighter and tighter without removing his dick on Changbin's ass hole.

"Are you sure we sleep like this? What if the others know?"

Jeongin closed his eyes while inhaling the smell of Changbin's hair, "let it go. Most of the time they are at the door, eavesdropping."

Changbin chuckled, confirmed Jeongin's words and closed his eyes. It feels so nice and warm.

"Next time, just say if you need me."

"With pleasure ~~."   


  


  


  


  
"Fuck, I'm tense again. Min, come with me."

"Jeongin son of a bitch, my position is sliding. Sung, let me ride you."

  


  


🐺

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> It's mean a lot to me if you leave some comment and kudos 😔


End file.
